


Crushing at its finest

by schizotheatre



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorms, M/M, a very loud jae for you, actually when he is not, dowoon is clingy and a fluffball, others came soon, playful brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizotheatre/pseuds/schizotheatre
Summary: Same high school, same dorm floor, a few teenage problems.Jae is a protective tall-lanky boy.Brian? cold, thick and careless at first glanceThey get involved into situation and cause another better one.





	1. Questioning each other

**Author's Note:**

> I get pumped because the youth con fancam scattered all over the internet.  
> Enjoy~

Its Saturday morning, an absolutely best time to sleep-till-you-hungry. Also the weather being nice cold. That’s why this man called Park Jae Hyung, also known as jae tugging himself comfortably in his yellowish-duck pattern blanket. No classes, no deadlines, life is good.

That’s what he thought so until 5 minutes later he heard most annoying sound from 3 meters away.

“Jae Hyungggg”

“What is the matter now? Seriously could you spare me to enjoy life for a little bit?”

“Will you still enjoy life if your cute little brother got sick?”

“Damn it dowoon just tell me what you want”, Jae said also hold himself from getting distracted by dowoon is pouting face, really it is NOT cute but a park jae hyung couldn’t handle that.

“Hyung, actually i dont purposely exploit you right now, but this time i feel really sick. Since the midnight, could you-“

“Sick with that skin appearance? Hell no. search for the other stupid victims i dont signed up for this shit”

Dowoon really feel a little bit regret (just a little) likes to toys with his favorite hyung, but how can he say, it is the way to show his affectionate towards him. Rather than drama talk, he prefer to forcely put jae who casually back to watch fortnite tips and tricks on youtube ‘s hand onto his forehead.

“Im not lying this time hyung, really i can barely walk. I feel so much weight.”

After a mili second,

“Really? How could you be so stupid and sleep on your sickness until this time of afternoon with this degree of the heat? Why did you dont wake earlier to get some damn breakfast? And why did you didnt turn off the AC before we sleep? God bless your soul”

Who is enjoying this kind of lecture? Obviously yoon dowoon. More sentence from jae, more love. So he just smile like a proud puppy getting his treat.

In no matter of time, jae turn off the air conditioner, make a honey tea and literally shove all the liquids into dowoon, covering him with his duck blanket, wearing his oversized grey hoodie, grab his wallet and said,

“You better get yourself sticking to this room until i back. No visitable date allowed”

And then walks out of their room heading to the nearest convenience store out of the bulding. While walks across the dorms, he notice that it isn’t a usual weekday, when most of the student back to their home, today is more crowded. Maybe they are taking extra classes? What a shame.

For jae, spending time with his family is clearly a happiness. He would exhaust himself go back to home every Saturday on a week, then went back again on Sunday. The problem is, this is california and his family were in busan. So, weekdays is gamedays for jae.

Finally arrive in his destination, he quickly search for fever syrup because dowoon can’t handle tablets or pills, sore-throat calming gum in case dowoon cannot letting out his annoying voice because of the heat and his favorite packed chicken porridge. While picking out, another man came in.

“Park Jae Hyung?”

“Oh hey, 27th room right?” Jae smile while try to keep his stuff from falling.

“Hey, i even remember your full name. Im just 27th?”

“Our first talk and yet you being so sensitive” Jae jokes, the other one is just smiling abruptly.

“Anyways, want a hand?”

“Not really, i can handle it and thank you” he smiles politely and get a straight turn to the cashier.

Is this how you treat a willing-to-help people? Brian think so, and back to his own bussiness. Despite of getting ignored for nothing.

 


	2. As an opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they gets cuter.

“Do not play any of your mobile games until you fully get healthier, get it?”

“What? That doesnt have anything to do with my fever” dowoon was talked back to jae who is well knowledged about him as the mobile games maniac, how can he even said that?

“Its okay if you play until something bla bla a.m, the only next thing i do for you is throw your pale corpse on the window”

“Oh god have mercy on me, so what i have to do beside games and toying you hyung?”

“Study kid, study.”

“You really suggest a sick child to getting sicker by read some formulas? Brother have mercy on me” and then those two laughs carelessly.

“Well my stupid brother, get your med, porridge and sleep, no question allowed.”

“But i have to go in 27th room, how about that? I already said yes hyungg” dowoon said while pouting badly.

“No wonpil today”

“Now i really feels like unmatured teenager girls having a possesive dominant brother, i hate you”

“I hated you too, now do your job”

After being success at spoiling his little bro, jae walks away with his bath essential and towel to their so-called 20th bathing hills. He didn’t even give a shit about that name. And its currently 6 something p.m, he decide to get on the bath earlier because of the rain. Weekdays with sickness is uglier than busy days.

After spent like 15 minutes, he got off and drying his blonde hair in front of the biggest mirror of their so-called 20th bathing hills. This man literally just getting his daily self loathing while mirroring, let him be.

“You change your shampoo?”

“What-”

“It smells different”

Did this guys just popped out and breathing-testing jae’s wet hair? Yes he is.

“Are you crazy? how did we get into this situation sighs” jae asked calmly.

“No, i am kang younghyun, brian is okay. About question two, i dont know” then he just casually dry his hair an inch away from jae.

“Scared of the weather’s impact too?”

“Nope, im going on a date at 7”

Oh, jae should really know. That is the kind of guy he is.

“Yeah, your usual weekdays?”

“If you think so” brian said, and then walks away from their crowded bathing hills.

Jae reallly thinks that silver head being considerably annoying for what’s sake? He doesn’t know and had no reason to find out.

So park jae hyung just finish his drying job and back to 23th room, where he and dowoon belongs.

“Yoon Dowoon, are you faking your sleep?”

Dowoon doesn’t answer, Jae really hopes that naughty kid goes to his dream somewhere, so he can do whatever he gonna do peacefully. After check his little bro on blanket, check the heat on the forehead, Jae wear his pajamas, get to his bed and watch some videos on youtube.

Some minutes later he falls asleep, little did he know about dowoon’s agile squirrel side. So dowoon let go his blanket peacefully, roll his body and quietly stand up. Grab his phone and his dorm-key. Sneaks out of their room and softly whisper “I love you bro please dont wake up” and close the door slowly. He feels like a succesful ninja.

Next seconds later dowoon walks across the hallway, not until a minute pass and he is already on his destination. He knock the door and someone shout to wait a minute from behind.

The door clacks open,

“No dowoon not in here today!”

“What? Are you hiding something from me babe?” and then he quickly enter the room and see a man with black shiny hair and long arm also long feet reading his comic and sleep recklessly on a sofa.

“Wonpil, did you cheat on me?” dowoon asks while staring straight at the man who just notice them for 1 second and literally go back focusing gaze on his comic.

“Im not, this is my new roomate. Why you always suspicious on every single boy i had interact into?”

“Because you only got drawn by pretty boys such as me. What if you get tired and move on into a masculine one?”

“Thankyou so much” dowoon get answer from the other boys instead, who wink and smiling playfully at him.

“Look wonpil now he is try to take me from you!” while pointing at the boy on the sofa.

“Stop it Jesus, lets go get our weekly cuddle in somewhere else. Brian im sorry for the inconvenience, i will properly introduce this kid later”

“Hey i literally just sneak out from Jae just to meet you! You know its a death end if we get caught right?”

“Okay save your complaint for later, lets go.” And then wonpil forcely push out dowoon to somewhere else either than his room.

After the door-knob clicks as the sign of being closed, Brian had been notice that kid dowoon is Jae’s roomate.

“Lucky me” he whispers. Then continue flicked through his comic page.

 


End file.
